


Not Like This

by BbyGrill



Series: Bots and Pieces [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Emotional Manipulation, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Grinding, Hurt, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scissoring, Sex in a Car, Trans Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyGrill/pseuds/BbyGrill
Summary: "Oh,fuck! ...RK—!"Another low whine sounded throughout the tight space.Neither of them were expecting this, neither them wanted this— not here. Not like this.Not in the back of an unmarked police vehicle after a failed steak out.(A short story where Gavin tells RK that he's pretty so he'd have sex with him in the back of a car, but RK doesn't want to take his shirt off)





	Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> I know I should be finishing my other story, but my computer deleted a whole chapter of it, so I wrote this on my plane ride back home.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_"Oh,_ fuck _! ...RK—!"_

 

Another low whine sounded throughout the tight space.

 

Neither of them were expecting this, neither them wanted this— not here. Not like this.

Not in the back of an unmarked police vehicle after a failed steak out.

 

They were watching for their suspects, a rotund Hispanic male and his 6'4 masked girlfriend, who made their livings skimming credit cards at ATMs.

They made an adorable pair. Even at 1:55 am, they were so cute. The girlfriend looked like she could bench-press him. The Detective was jealous.

 

Too bad they managed to scare them off.

RK800 had suggested that they set up cameras above the skimmers in tandem to the steak out. The girlfriend noticed and then the male looked over their shoulders and saw that the car they were watching in hadn't moved as they were working. They quickly dropped what they were doing to scramble back into their own vehicle. RK900 and the Detective give chase after them— but lose them behind three cars and semi, later realizing that they'd lost them to an exit seven miles ago when the roads cleared up.

 

"What the fuck, RK."

 

RK continues driving silently, preparing to maneuver a U-turn soon.

 

"Hey, tin-can, I'm talking to you."

 

RK feels a harsh shove onto his shoulder. He opts to continue ignoring his partner. Reed had been in a mood for the entire evening, and though he'd personally been programmed with near limitless patience, he was down to his last nerve. 

And Gavin? 

 

"Hey. Dipshit. Dipshit. Dipshit."

 

Gavin was _on it._

 

RK900 snapped his gaze on to his partner and held it as he swings a flawless 180 degree turn. It scares the shit out of his partner. His vitals shoot up drastically as he braces himself in the vehicle.

 

He's quiet now as he clutches at his chest.

RK indulges in a smirk as he replaces his eyes on the road.

 

"Damn, if you'd have driven like that, we would've caught 'em."

 

It was a good thing that the road was mostly empty on this side of the median because RK had to cross a couple lanes to pull over, and he wasn't very graceful in doing so. It was actually very haphazard, a word that he tried not align himself with.

That got more and more difficult with the Detective involved, though.

 

The man himself sat apprehensively beside him. It was like being in an enclosed space with a military grade war-bot who absolutely had enough of his guts made him nervous, or something.

 

"Detective."

 

That made him jump. It was only one of the four times he'd ever heard the Android talk. It was jarring at this time of night, his pulse was racing.

 

"Ye-yeah?"

 

"You have been whining for a large portion of the duration of this assignment," RK was trying to remain diplomatic here. "While it is most definitely unfortunate that we lost track of our suspects, I truly would appreciate it if—“

"Why don't you ever talk?"

 

RK's eyes go wide. He's a bit confused at the question— not at how to answer, but why the question was even asked. It very much caught him off guard.

 

"I mean, if it's because you sound like a text-to-speech generator, its really not that bad."

 

Yes, that was the reason. He was an incomplete model, with incomplete data sets in his language modules. He had words that he could pronounce flawlessly, a series of automated sentences, and syllables he could stitch together for anything outside of those. When it came to modulation and inflection, however, RK had no such basis and downloading a new data pack was a concept he was wary of. It would mean being in stasis for an extended period of time, which meant an extended period of vulnerability, and it would mean... cheating.

He already had a difficult time emoting, he refused to remove his LED. Gaining inflection to appear more human would be a imitation. RK800 could partake in these lies, his entire programming was formed so he could. RK900 could, sure, but he refused.

 

RK hated lying to himself.

 

"I don't mind the way I sound," but yeah, he very much did sound like text-to-speech. "Most human beings find my voice uncanny, so I generally try to refrain from speaking."

 

Gavin nodded, "Ah."

 

A moment of silence stretched on between them until Gavin fails to fight back a yawn. RK reaches for the car's touch pad.

 

"Hey, can you tell your brother that the camera was a stupid idea?"

 

RK pauses. 

 

"RK800 is not my brother."

Gavin's brow furrows. "What? No, like, he's like, your big brother. You're just like him."

 

RK shakes his head. Looks like he was going back to clamming.

 

"You're modeled after him."

 

The Android frowns. This was upsetting him in a way different from when the Detective was annoying him.

 

"You guys are even freckled the same."

"We only share a series, Detective."

 

Whoa. When he spoke this time, it came out clipped. Maybe the Android didn't really need to download a data pack. He was made to be a little more adaptable than his predecessor, so why didn't he think of it before? Practice really could make perfect.

 

Gavin tilts his head, purses his lips, as he gives RK900 a once over.

"You know what? Maybe you're right. Connor's adorable. Like a kicked puppy. You're don't really got that going for you, huh?"

 

RK simply stares. 

And stares.

He's still staring. He's not moving. His LED is fixed on yellow, no spiraling, as he continues to just look impassively at the Detective.

"What," asks the Detective.

 

The Android's LED cycles back to blue as he turns back to the road and returns his hand to the touch pad. The Detective's sinewy hand stops him. RK looks down at it, studies the hair on the knuckles.

"No, wait, what was that? Did I fucking offend you?"

 

RK900 bats his hand away and begins to tap the car into drive. Gavin rolls his eyes.

 

"Come on, tin-can, just because I said you're not cute doesn't mean you're not fucking gorgeous."

 

The Android's eyes dart up to meet the man's next to him. He's confused, but his wide eyes and expressionless face was as close he could get to expressing bashfulness. 

 

"Yeah. You're a really pretty asshole," He scratches at the stubble underneath his chin. "The devs really went all out with you."

 

RK blinks and looks at his lap. It was the nicest thing Gavin had ever said to him— possibly the nicest thing anyone had said to him and— oh. 

 

_Oh._

Gavin was clearly catching on to how this was affecting him.

 

He smirks, cause fuck it— he's usually not up at this time of night unless he's getting laid anyway. He presses his hand onto the bot's thigh.

 

"You're so fucking pretty, its almost not fair."

 

RK's eyes were so wide. The poor thing didn't how to even deal with this sudden attention. Gavin gives him a bit of a squeeze, causing RK to jump as his hands fly to the one on his thigh.

Ok. Maybe he was a _little_ cute.

 

"D-d-d-detective," the bot stutters, his LED flickers red as he shakes his head once. Gavin leans into him as his mouth spreads into a sneaky grin. 

"I-I-I--" 

"Hush, big guy." 

 

Reed places his other hand onto the back of RK's neck to bring their lips into a overlap. As he places kisses on to RK900's lower lip, the Android slowly becomes a bit more receptive. It takes a bit of patience for both of them, but RK slowly learns the push and pull the Detective is leading and before long he's gripping the arm placed around his shoulder and pressing eagerly back.

 

Physical touch, the Android finds, is intoxicating. 

The warmth of another body is very nice, and he knows now that he'll be craving it once whatever this was stops.

 

It stops way too soon for his tastes. 

Gavin pulls away, flushed, and looks RK over. He's still rather expressionless, but his eyes fall half lidded now and his lips hang in a gentle part.

 

"Wanna take this to the back seat?"

 

They manage to scramble into the back of the car, and immediately their lips clash back together clumsily as the Detective slots their legs together so he's almost in the other's lap. He brings his hands to start at the bot's shoulders and slowly makes his way down his arms. He earns another jolt from RK when he lets his hands wander across front of the ridging of the sweater, down the chest and past the stomach until he reaches the simple black enamel belt buckle between them.

Gavin pulls away once again as he uses one hand to palm below the buckle.

 

"Tell me, pretty boy, what do they got you packing?"

The question comes out through a cocky grin that falls as soon as the other looks away.

 

"I don't have anything," replies RK900, very very softly.

 

Gavin blinks. 

"Okay. That's okay."

 

RK's left brow twitches. He still doesn't look up, he doesn't believe the statement for a second. 

Gavin rolls his eyes again and lets out a frustrated huff before taking his own belt off and grabbing the Android's hand. He takes their hands and shoves it down the front of his own boxers. RK's eyes widen again as his head snaps to look at whatever the hell Gavin is doing.

 

"You're fine. I don't have a dick either."

 

He was right. Past a patch of coarse hair was a set of slick, velvety folds. 

900 was beginning to overheat now, and as he drug his fingers up experimentally, the warmth of his hand pulls a groan from the back of the human’s throat and through his clenched teeth.

 

Fascinating.

 

He tries it again a couple more times, experimenting with pressure and rhythm, pulling forth new sounds from the man every time.

 

RK liked that. 

He really likes that. 

The flurry of positive feedback was on autosave now as he was learning how to earn newer sounds, and the best response he managed to get so far was more kisses based underneath his chin.

 

"Damn... _Damn._ "

 

Gavin's hands went back to the other's waist to remove the belt buckle and throw it to the side. He slips his hands underneath the waistband of the slacks and untucks RK's black turtleneck. One of RK900's hands dart to the Detective's.

"De-de-detective--"

"Shh. Lay down and lift your hips."

 

RK obeys. Gavin gives the slacks a good couple tugs until they're completely off; the dressy black pair of creepers joins them shortly thereafter. Gavin glances up to the new expanse of pale thighs before him, just as perfect as the face that came with it, also marred only by splashes of dark freckles all over. Gavin grabs at and massages them, the muscle underneath his hands rippled at the attention.

"Fuck," he breathes, and so RK continues to enjoy himself, he quickly adds, "You're such a pretty thing."

900 preens under the praise. This was as closest to smiling that Gavin had ever seen from RK, a small and soft version of the emote, and it makes Gavin's heart flutter.

 

He gives the right thigh a particularly rough squeeze, causing RK to shiver, and moves his hands to maneuver the removal of some of his own clothes. He feels the Android’s eyes on him and he turns to straddle him. Reed reaches behind himself and sticks one of his fingertips underneath a leg of RK’s black boxer briefs to snap the elastic. RK jumps again.

 

“Haha. Hot.”

 

RK leans up to bring Gavin down on top of himself. He suddenly throws his arms around the other's shoulders and lays back down so they lay flush against each other. He throws himself into pressing thousands of kisses into Gavin's stubble, firm and frantic, the pressure of their faces pressing furthering the high of being told that he's attractive.

 

"Whoa, babe," laughs Reed, the endearment slipping out in his mouth without thinking. He almost takes it back but the kisses only come firmer. RKs hands slip down underneath Gavin's arms to ground their hips together.

 

_"Oh, ff-fuck!"_

 

That was good.

That was really nice.

 

Gavin has to lean back, breathing heavy, to make work of both of their boxers. It takes a lot of frantic shifting and a bit of 900 making sure he doesn't fall from the seats, but soon both of them are bottomless.

Gavin raises a brow. RK900 really wasn't kidding. There really wasn't anything there, just a continuation of smooth pale skin, also covered with freckles. Gavin lays one hand over the perfectly featureless mound and tries rubbing him.

At first 900 is confused. Gavin sees that there's no genetalia there. Conventional stimulation shouldn't do anything. He frowns as Gavin presses harder and opens his mouth to tell him that he's fine with what he'd been doing so far; but when the Detective really digs his thumb into the synthetic skin, the only sound that exits his mouth is something wretched and static.

 

"You okay, big boy?"

 

RK didn't even notice when he closed his eyes. He didn't need to have them open to hear the amused smile on the other's lips though. He nods, eager to have Gavin continue. He does, and RK can read his finger prints through his chassis. He can read his pulse, the psi against his skin, the rps in his ministrations. RK feels the overwhelming influx of information and nods again, vigorously— in response to what, he has no idea.

RK takes his right hand to return the favor, toys with the bundle of nerves between Gavin’s legs. The wetness that soaks his fingers was... Strange, but in between Reed's huffing and being able to read his pulse from the pressure _and_ his throbbing folds, it was a worthwhile experience. 

 

RK must be doing a good job because suddenly Gavin shudders violently.

"Oh, _fuck_! ...RK—!"

 

Gavin quickly stops him, _”Hold on, hold on, oh, hold on,”_ , to remove his jacket and starts going for his grey sweatshirt material t-shirt. He gives one of the Android's thighs a good swat.

"Take off your sweater for me, baby. Let me see you." 

 

RK freezes up.

He didn't know what to expect, that maybe they’d be doing things only bottomless? He was doing just fine now.

 

Gavin finishes taking off his shirt, leaving his hair even messier than it was a second ago. RK900 looks his partner over. He’s just _littered_ with scars. Two fat, short ones at the bottom right of his stomach. A wide gash over his left shoulder. Three bullet wounds in various locations and a shrapnel wound, also on his left side. Two crude red ones, just underneath his his pectorals. He’s also very hairy, and very sweaty. RK can’t stop staring.

 

Gavin frowns and lets his eyes dart away from the situation. “What? Not what you expected?”

RK blinks a couple times. “No.”

Reed opens his mouth to say something snide, but RK sits up to meet his face to Gavin chest. The Android’s eyes flutter shut as he licks a stripe along the entirety of the left side of Gavin’s rib cage. He opens his eyes to look at the Detective from underneath the fans of his lashes. 

The texture was fantastic. 

The drag of the hairs, the bumps of the shrapnel scars, the ridges of the ribs way underneath the hard muscle. 

Wonderful. 

He licks another stripe, shorter this time, and focuses on analysis as he places his hands on Gavin’s lower back. Lots of salt. The oils on his skins were mixing with the analysis fluid in his mouth, giving him the name of the man before him over and over again.

 

“Gavin Reed...”

 

The detective is frozen now. He is so very flustered, so very flushed. The way his name came out of the bot’s voice box was choppy, but paired with the worship over his body, that really did it. RK’s perfect steely eyes continued to burn him up.

 

“...You have no right to be that sexy.”

 

RK’s eyes widen and dart away. 

There. Playing field leveled.

 

Gavin laughs and pushes him back into the seats once again and tries to coax one of the robot’s legs over one of his own.

 

“Come on, I’ve always wanted to try this.”

 

RK lets him lift one of his thick thighs up. Gavin settles over the other one, and presses his own thigh between RK’s. RK blinks once. He lifts the leg underneath Gavin experimentally to kind of grind into him. The Detective grinds back, letting a messy smear over the pale skin as he sighs.

 

“Okay, damn,” he breaths. This wasn’t the best position, it was a lot of work and he prefers penetration. But RK’s face was cute like this and this way he could stare down at him. This was good enough for now.

(Maybe they could work their way to sixty-nining in a second)

He sidles up further against RK, so when he grinds, his quad digs into 900, too. RK twitches, lets his eyes close and his lips part. His breathing picks up as he tries to cool himself, which Gavin quickly takes advantage of. He overtakes the Android’s lips with open mouthed kisses as he moves against him. He begins to get a bit mouthy, nipping at dusky pink lips, biting at that sharp jawline— _careful,_ he thinks to himself. _I could really cut myself._

 

Any movement further is halted by that damn turtle neck.

 

Don’t get him wrong. It was really fucking nice on him.

But right now? Reed wanted to see some abs. He tugs at the neck of the offending article before sitting up again.

 

“Okay, princess, time to take it off.”

 

RK’s eyes flick back open, wide. His LED runs red and yellow, feelings mixed from the request to take off his sweater and being called ‘princess’ for the first time ever. Baristas called him baby, Chen and Miller called him big boy. He’d never been compared to a princess. He doesn’t know how to feel about that. He likes the term being applied to himself, princesses are generally pretty. He wishes he was called that more often.

 

Gavin snaps him out of his ruminations by tugging the sweater off of him. RK clutches at it before he could get it over his stomach.

 

“Stop it. You’re gonna rip it, and you’ll have to go back to the bullpen topless.”

 

Yikes. That is the _last_ thing RK wanted.

 

He goes completely ridgid at the thought and lets go of the sweater.

Gavin sighs out a brisk ‘thank you’ before pulling the whole thing off of him.

 

This time, he’s the one who’s staring.

 

RK900’s chest piece is completely clear. It’s made of a level 8 military grade bullet proof glass, so he could remain actionable, even as a floor model. There are 3 other RK models, all commissioned for the FBI all based on his own model. The window of glass on his chest was so he could display the inner workings of the models to the commissioners that consulted with CyberLife.

And when Markus and his band of lovers came through, they activated him as is, gore and all on display.

The first thing they did was hand him a shirt, and thing he’d felt was shame.

 

He’s feeling it again now, full force. 

 

Was he still pretty like this?

Gavin was still staring.

 

“Wh—whoa...”

 

He wasn’t staring at his face though.

 

RK sits up instantly, takes the turtleneck back to cover his chest. 

“Excuse me, Detective,” he says, volume low.

 

He shoves Reed off of himself and scrambles out of the car. He turns his back to the window and tugs on the sweater before re-entering into the front seat of the vehicle.

“RK,”

The Android peeks over his shoulder. 

 

“Do you need a moment, Detective?”

 

Gavin sighs and finishes putting on his underwear. He starts going for his pants.

 

“No, nah, I’m good.”

 

RK nods, and taps in the address for the precinct.


End file.
